


Cold feet

by e_scape



Series: Winter Mementos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_scape/pseuds/e_scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds a new way to annoy Tsukishima in the wintertime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold feet

Tsukishima's on the bed, under the covers, and Kuroo's curled up next to him, much like a cat would. It's dark, so Tsukishima doesn't see that mischievous smirk on Kuroo's face before he stretches out, placing his feet on Tsukishima's legs. 

"Fuck, _Kuroo_!" Tsukishima curses in alarm as he kicks Kuroo's feet away as fast as he possibly can. "Get your freezing feet _off_ me!" 

"And keep them away," he adds as an afterthought as Kuroo curls back up, returning to his original position. 

There's a brief period of peace before Kuroo shifts again, this time sticking his cold feet to Tsukishima's thigh. 

"Kuroo, give it a rest will you?" Tsukishima jerks his leg, hard, dislodging the cold nuisance from it. "Next time you try that, I'll kick you off the bed," he warns. 

"You love me too much to do that." 

"I can, and I will."

.  
.  
.

"Enough!" 

This time, Tsukishima delivers, and Kuroo ends up on the floor. 

"Tsukki?"

"No, you're staying there tonight."

"Tsukkiiiii, it’s cold," Kuroo jokingly whines, dragging out the syllables in Tsukishima's name. 

"You were asking for it, so suck it up."

Even in the darkness, Tsukishima can feel the heat of Kuroo's stare. He relents. 

"Fine."

Even though Kuroo's banished to the edge of the bed, well away from Tsukishima, and forced to use his own blanket, he's grinning like the Cheshire Cat; everything he's done well worth it. 

Because no matter how much Tsukishima complains, come morning, they'll be under the same blanket, sharing each other's warmth.


End file.
